


【深晰】黄水仙

by baixuepiao6



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuepiao6/pseuds/baixuepiao6
Summary: 一篇深晰旧文





	【深晰】黄水仙

“做造型？现在？”王晰旋开保温杯盖的手停了一瞬，略微抬起一点下巴。  
没上发胶发蜡的时候，他前额的头发是蓬松地散下来的，遮去大部分的额头和一点眼睛，语速又和缓，整个人便显出几分柔软。  
“不是开完会就去机场吗？我行李都带着了。”  
“对呀，就是要去机场，所以才要做造型……那边应该会有人跟着拍的。”新公司配给他的助理还不太吃得准他的脾气，小心翼翼地恭维着，“王老师您现在的人气那么高，这事难免的嘛。”  
“哦，这样，”王晰慢慢地喝了一口水，把杯盖转回去，半晌才说，“那做呗，衣裳用换吗？”  
助理松了一口气：“不用不用，就弄个头发上点粉，换衣服太刻意了，显得假……再说王老师您这身就挺好看！”  
王晰笑了一下，眼角的纹路微微上扬，又很快抚平：“那我睡一会儿，到了叫我。”  
“哎，您休息您休息！”  
助理转回身调低了广播音量，坐在副驾上一顿发消息，没再出声。  
王晰靠着真皮椅背阖上双眼，心底有些自嘲地笑了几声。他不是没见识过在机场被长枪短炮围着的场面，也不是不懂修图假装路透吸粉这些套路，只是没想到他也会有这么一天。  
这算不算牺牲色相？哈……起码说明他也有色相可以牺牲了。  
王晰大概知道助理为什么而忐忑。他给人的印象，一直以来都是艺术家的成分更多，会反感这种宣传路线是很正常的。不过他的新助理算是白担心了，签这家公司是他自己做的决定，签都签了，这会儿再来摆脸色装清高，又算什么？  
他又不是未出过象牙塔的单纯白纸。

他其实不算很困，但疲惫如影随形，只能尽量多地节省一点精力，去应付即来的行程和演出。  
演出……  
啊，有周深的演出。  
笑意极浅淡地浮现了一瞬。疲倦的工作中，有一个可以期待的人陪着一起，至少是一件令人高兴的事情，尽管他们只能够合唱一首歌。  
所以他努力促成了这次合作。周深答应得极干脆，但是繁忙的行程调整起来十分困难，又拖了一些时间才算敲定，甲方甚至来不及准备多少他的物料，连线上宣传都极匆忙。  
不过他知道周深不会在意。微信里发来汇报登机的信息，句末的“~”都透着雀跃的声调，只是看着，心情都会变得好起来。

然后车停了下来。助理回过头，轻声地叫他：“王老师？”  
王晰睁开了眼睛。  
“嗯。走吧。”

见到周深是在园方的休息室。他比他还要来去匆匆，行程满得几乎是连轴转。  
见面惯例是一个充满热情的拥抱——也不知道是谁带起的风气，他们这帮人没事就抱来抱去，似乎不整出点肢体接触就不够表达内心丰沛到溢出的情感。  
王晰十分满意这种风气，让他可以在此刻闻嗅到周深身上雨后森林一样湿润的草木香气。  
“晰哥~”拽着他胳膊的人晃晃手上的手机，“晰哥最近颜值暴涨啊，你看看这给你拍的，老好看了。”  
“啊是吗？又老又好看？”  
王晰故意探过头去，揽着他肩膀看那几张机场的照片。还行，没P得太过分，至少把他的眼袋留着了，大约是想表现成熟男人的魅力。  
周深把手机抢了回来，按灭了那张他冲着镜头舔嘴唇的照片：“哎，哪有你这样说自己老的，也没见你少招女粉丝。”  
他们没有多少准备的时间，王晰和他说笑了几句，想了又想，终于还是开了口：“深啊，哥跟你说个事儿。”

他发觉自己组织语言有些艰难，语速便更显得缓慢，一句话沉吟了许多次，也没能全部说完。周深一开始还在对面的椅子上安静地听他说话，听着听着就笑起来，倾过身拍了一下他放在膝盖上的手背：“嗨，不就是炒个CP炒个热度吗？这有啥的，多大点事儿？我没问题的。”

王晰突然抬起头看着他：“你……”  
周深笑得看不出半点勉强：“真没事儿……晰哥你可别小看我，他们宣传的这些套路啊，我比你还熟呢。我什么没见过呀！”  
王晰的后半句话，于是便难以出口。周深这几年怎么过来的，他所知不过一鳞半爪，却也已经足够了。就他的认知而言，周深愿意配合他已在他意料之外，否则他也不必如此字斟句酌。  
而这样轻巧的态度，更是他从未设想过的。  
却令他不悦地抿紧了嘴唇。  
“好。”他点点头，“挺好。”

他们默契地没有提及近几个月以来的“配合”。在旁人看来，王晰在这个时候紧张而认真地征求对方同意简直是件不可理喻的事情——他都举着自己的CP大旗挥舞了几个月了，对方看上去也没什么不痛快，两个人高高兴兴地和粉丝一来一回，一唱一和，彼此逗乐，皆大欢喜。  
何必多此一问？

何必多此一问？  
王晰问自己。周深的手机屏幕暗着，那几张照片却亮在他心里。他让渡了一部分私人空间和自由，去换一条也许会更宽广的路。这是他自己的选择。  
之前他从不觉得坦率地表达喜爱是什么大不了的事情，台上台下，镜头内外，珍惜欣赏的心意既然不变，言行举止自然不需要变。可意识到这份喜爱也将不可避免地成为商品的一部分的时候，他迟疑了。  
而周深满不在乎的回答，令这份迟疑升级成了愤怒。

周深眨了眨眼睛，不明白为什么他答应得这样爽快，对面的人却不见多少喜色。他近乎本能地察觉到眼前有一条深流，却来不及细想。  
助理已经来敲门催他化妆。  
他跳下凳子，经过的时候拍了拍那人的肩膀：“台上见晰哥。”

说着台上见，但是台上的王晰却令他疑惑更甚。周深简直要怀疑这个人是不是有毛病，台下那样认真，措辞甚至隐有歉意地提起新公司的宣传，他都已经做好了应付一些骚操作的准备了——当然准备也没有什么用，他晰哥从来不晓得什么是底线，兴致上来了什么话都敢说，偏偏还神情专注眉眼含笑，配着那一把醉死人的嗓音，只是说服自己不要信以为真，就已经耗尽了他几乎所有的意志力。  
当然不会是真，怎么可能是真。  
能躲在一首两首三首歌的背后，去相信一分五分十分钟的时间，再多一首，再多一分钟，都是奢求。

可是预期中的场景一个都没有发生。台上的王晰专业而熟练地走着流程，甚至没说几句多余的话，对唱的时候故意捣乱似的，特意退开了十万八千里地。周深愣了不到半秒钟，机智地配合他一起退。台下迷妹们嗷嗷叫着“镜头拍不下啦”，他还很得意似的冲着台下开玩笑。粉丝们“怨恨”地向他起哄撒娇，周深站在快要看不清他表情的舞台另一端，脑子里的问号简直多到要冒出来。  
晰哥到底在干什么？他们公司要真打算炒CP，就晰哥这操作，只怕宣传写稿的哥们姐们头发都得揪秃。要是并不打算炒这一波，晰哥又何苦那样郑重其事提起？  
他想不明白，也没有时间想明白。他们没有时间再说上什么话，他下了舞台就要飞去另一座城市，甚至都没办法认真道别。  
也没有听到那首《Besame Mucho》。

助理把照片弄好，又敲敲打打编辑完微博。王晰接过来看了一眼：“挺好，就这么发吧。”  
新公司和他尚在磨合期，炒CP也不过是诸多方案里的一个，他的态度明确，也就没有人不识趣地跑到他面前来问个为什么。  
倒是他自己明白了为什么。  
他裹着雪白的浴袍仰靠在酒店的飘窗前，本该是工作结束后最放松的姿态，却还顶着精心修饰过的发型，带着恰到好处的薄妆。  
仿佛生活而私密，其实大半是假，就如同机场那些精致的偶遇。他还不至于虚伪到要时时刻刻维持什么人设，这些形象是他也不是他，已经被划分到可以贩卖的范围里去。  
但周深不能在这个范围之内。  
他希望听他自信而美丽的歌声，喜欢看他被撩拨到耳朵通红的模样，享受两个和谐的音色共鸣的震颤，愿意倾泻深情而专注的目光。  
也许有玩笑，有夸张，有修饰。  
但是没有虚假。

但是周深。  
但是周深。  
周深是怎么想的呢？  
王晰第无数次意识到自己看不透周深的心思。那么多次，他看着周深在他的眼底陷落进去，缠绵的视线拆解不开，能够清晰地读到痛和伤，直到被亮起的舞台灯光惊醒，再如雾气般消散。那么多次，他看着周深在他过多的热情里手足无措，从用一个个轻巧的笨拙的玩笑去消解承受不住的炽热目光，到坦然接受他的赞美和喜爱，到够胆子主动撩拨和逗弄他。  
周深是知道自己被宠爱着的，他在这份宠爱中活泼灵动地张牙舞爪起来，社交距离和自我防护的壁垒被融化，展露出更多真实和舒适的自我。

那么，周深知道自己是被爱着的吗？

是的，他承认了。是爱。事到如今他终于承认了是爱。那些欣赏与珍惜，那些鼓励与逼迫，那些交头接耳，那些切磋琢磨，那些步步紧逼的情意，看他慌乱看他羞涩看他故作镇定看他开怀大笑又酸甜交错，甚至看他在相信与怀疑中动摇痛苦经受折磨。  
怎能不是爱。

王晰觉得自己病的不轻。他单方面地在瞬间的怒气里明了真心，再单方面地为对方轻描淡写的态度动气。周深待他是特别的。王晰很清楚换了任何一个人提出同样的要求，周深都不可能答应得如此爽快。但这爽快却刺痛了他。  
人在什么时候可以承诺虚情假意？当然是在他从未信过对方是真的时候。  
但你又有什么资格去要求他相信呢？  
你没有。  
你活该。  
你给不起。

周深觉得事情不太对劲是在三天之后。这实在不能怪他反应迟钝，王晰和他的交流一切如常，计划中要出的合唱专辑尚在选曲，两个人一来一回的讨论，聊天的频率并没有大的改变，甚至比平时还要多一些。  
只是仿佛少了些什么东西。  
三天后他在辗转的旅途中刷到珠海那天的娱乐报道，听见那个人说“想成为一只鱼”的时候，还以为又是什么cue《大鱼》的新方式，哭笑不得拄着下巴，打算点开微信向他抱怨。  
却在几秒钟后将手指停在了半空。  
烦恼？你的烦恼是什么？你想忘记什么？  
……我吗？

“最想拥有的……是王晰老师的声音吧。”人间瑰宝低音炮，又man又有型，每次开口一堆女生尖叫，是极为难得的天赋，又是为个人魅力增色的法宝。  
王晰的天赋是稳定他艺术道路的坚石。王晰其实很少提及自己过去的曲折，但音乐总能传递出人的心境，周深只需要听他的歌，就能从中窥见一二。  
他们同样是为天赋所累的人。  
上帝亲吻了他们的声带，在他们的掌心放下闪闪发光的钻石，然而人间却缺少镶嵌钻石的冠冕。  
周深感觉得到，他现在有的迷惘和痛苦，王晰都曾经有过。他是能够懂他的，而他不由自主地从他身上汲取着力量——珍贵的天赋再让人惊叹，他们却仍活在红尘之中，总要对现实作出妥协。在这方面，周深几乎撞得头破血流。  
王晰不一样。尽管他的人生道路几经沉浮，大约也曾有过脱皮蜕羽的磋磨，但走到周深面前的王晰，已然是事业上升家庭美满，艺术修养专业能力都渐趋成熟的样子。  
他找到了自己的路，坚定了自己的心，圆融自如地在琐碎世尘和音乐神殿之中巧妙折冲，稳步前行，是他可以想象的，一个人，一位歌者，最好的模样。  
令人欣羡，令人仰慕——令人心折。

令人心动。

怎么可能不心动。  
心动来得悄无声息又猝不及防，周深甚至记不清楚，自己在这份纯粹的、善意的喜爱里愉快了多久，仿佛回过神来的时候，他就已经陷入了漫长而痛苦的拉锯之中，死死地摁住剧烈跳动的真心，却又渴求那些无伤大雅的亲昵，小心翼翼地把言行克制在不至于越线的维度之内。  
节目尚在录制的时候好些。兄弟们总是成群结队的活动，竞演的压力大时间又紧，谁都没有时间去细想什么。和王晰唱歌又是极致的享受——张口即来的和声，高度一致的审美，音色碰撞间爆发出的张力强过他从前所有的合作对象。他是纵容的，欣赏他所有状态的声音，对他的演唱毫不吝惜赞美，用词之肉麻常常令他无法直视；他又是严格的，艺术上的要求极为严谨，容不得半点随意和敷衍。全情投入在歌里的时候，他可以纵情去爱、去伤、去痛，可脱出情境之后，他找回平衡所需的时间却越来越长。

这份心动令他痛苦。这不单单是因为王晰已婚的缘故，这甚至和王晰本人都没有太大的关系。王晰应该并不知道，他的出现，动摇了周深多年以来的坚持。

“豹豹，其实有个问题我一直很好奇……”  
忘了哪一次在后台，大概是在录制《小河淌水》的前后，李文豹和他坐在一块儿，聊起这本该是一首女性唱给男性的情歌，他们改了词调整成男性视角，技巧和音色都很棒，但和原曲的意味有了不小的差别。  
他忽然开口，李文豹想也没想地接了过去：“不用问了深哥，我1米66……”  
周深愣了一下，然后爆笑起来，拍了几下他的胳膊：“谁问你这个啦！我已经知道你身高了好不好！”  
李文豹也跟着笑起来：“啊你知道了呀？我还以为你一直在纠结这个呢……那你要问什么？”  
“就是……我听你平时说话声音也很细，和你唱歌的时候很不一样，其实你有想过要唱假声男高吗？”  
李文豹激动地抓住了他的手：“有啊！怎么没有！其实我以前就觉得我应该很适合Countertenor的！我也有跟我的老师提过，但是我老师他——”  
“不同意。”  
执手相看泪眼的两个人异口同声。  
“唉……”  
“我一直觉得自己唱假声部分通道更顺畅些，更舒服，质感也更好，但是老师死也不同意。”周深把手抽了回来，托住了自己的下巴，“其实我能理解他们是为了我好，但是我想，既然我可以，我擅长，我为什么不去试试呢？”  
李文豹一脸羡慕地看着他：“深哥我真的好佩服你，我觉得你好有勇气哦。我就一直都没敢试……”  
“哎，你可千万要想清楚。这条路，真的还挺难走的……”

是真的难走。其实做下决定已经需要极大的勇气。周深一直觉得自己能用女性的视角女性的声音歌唱，已然是对过往伤害的巨大反抗。他觉得自己已经完全不在意那些看待异类的眼光了，否则如何能坚定地拾起这份天赋，去纵情歌唱，去诠释艺术和美。他在追逐美的过程中成长，艺术的国度里没有性别的界限，甚至因为跨越性别的音质，让他拥有了别具一格的魅力。  
可是争议随之而来。很难讲国内现在还有没有“歌坛”这个概念，在这个娱乐化一切的年代，吸引眼球也许才是最重要的事情。久远的阴影伴随着数之不尽的攻讦一同缠绕上来。爱他的人很多，但嘲讽和厌恶总是会比爱更显眼的。他有时候很想躲回歌里去，但这已经不是个能够简简单单唱歌的年头。他想走得更远，就无法逃避现实，无法逃避贴在他身上的猎奇标签，无法逃避被一次次地消费和炒作。  
周深很难讲自己没有受到影响。他用乐天和玩笑去消解这些影响，努力活出了自在的模样，努力和现实和猎奇的大众博弈着。但又不自觉地走向了另一个极端。  
比如他回避精致的造型，拒绝柔和的妆容，比如他对卖腐炒作的安排一直冷漠以待，比如他更愿意别人夸他坚韧和强大而非甜美。  
比如他一直坚信自己会找到一个相爱的妻子，组成一个圆满的家庭，活成俗世中成功者应有的模样。  
就像王晰如今的模样。

然而这一切，却毁在了王晰本人的手上。

为什么是他？  
周深无数次地问自己。  
为什么是王晰？  
为什么要是这个，他毫无准备，全无预料，就突然闯进他生命里给了他理解、支持、包容、鞭策、欣赏甚至疼爱的良师益友前辈兄弟和知己？  
周深把脸埋在双臂之间。  
为什么要是这个，拥有他理想中生活的人，来打破他好不容易建立起的平衡，来血淋淋地揭露这个现实——他注定达不到世人眼中的成功，那些厌恶他的人并没有说错，他的的确确是一个异类。

他恨他。  
他爱他。

然而这与王晰是无关的。  
王晰其实不是什么难懂的人，他的坦荡大方就是一个再明确不过的信号——他觉得无需隐藏，自然是因为本无什么可以隐藏。周深一直坚信这一点。如果从头到尾都是他自作多情，这也不过就是一场无疾而终的暗恋，也许伤，也许痛，但最终会有走出来的一天。  
可是那天王晰的状态，却实在令他不能不多想。  
那个访谈很短，没几分钟便播完了，相关视频里头一个就是那天的《Besame Mucho》，周深下意识地点了进去。

然后他愣住了。  
这首歌……是这样的吗？  
这歌王晰在替补考核时唱过，以前也唱过，在歌手上，周深看过视频，但此刻他却觉得自己好像从来没有听过一样。  
周深当然知道歌词，知道它原本是在表达死生之前珍惜爱人的顿悟，知道它常常被当作情歌来演绎。他甚至还当着王晰的面吐槽过，饶是他粉丝滤镜如此之厚，也着实夸不了他歌手那版的情感表达。技巧音色舞台张力都是令人惊艳的，但“晰哥你就是站在台上拿你那把嗓子无差别撩人吧，哪里像是‘好怕今夜之后就会失去你’啊？分明是‘我知道你根本舍不得离开我’，真的是，低音炮就是了不起厚？”  
彼时王晰哈哈大笑，谈起初上歌手时的紧张，又许诺哪天一定好好再唱一次。  
然后贡献了替补考核那次困倦不堪的神情下益发性感撩人的版本。  
周深一度觉得他也许不太能把握住这首歌幽微的情绪。王晰不是演员，他也从来不用什么表演技巧来展现歌曲的情感。他一向都是让自己沉浸到情境中去，再让情感随着歌声自然流露，是个实实在在的体验派。因而要这个感情美满的人去诠释也许下一秒就要失去惶惑，确实会有力有不逮的地方。

可是这一次……这一次……  
他甚至没能把这首歌听完。手机被啪一声地盖到桌面上，再被慌忙翻过来摁掉声音，周深任由纷沓而至的思绪将头脑淹没。  
王晰在痛。他在痛什么？王晰想忘。他要忘什么？  
如果真的从一开始就坦荡无私光风霁月，那又为什么要痛？为什么要忘？  
那是不是意味着，这份感情并非是他一人的妄想？  
周深的心通通地跳动起来。可他甚至来不及体验这份狂喜——“今夜之后就失去你”——他未曾听完的乐句之下，流露出的情绪，是诀别。

直到那次聚餐，周深都觉得可能是自己想多了。  
忙碌如他们，许多天不见是很寻常的事。其实硬要说起来，珠海那次非要凑到一块儿去，还为此疯狂压缩行程只为见一面，才是不太正常的。周深已经不敢去想这是为什么了——反正不可能是为了艺术上的圆满。  
微博上的互动减少也是很寻常的。王晰又不像他网瘾深重，忙起来几天几周不上微博都是有的。节目早播完了，也不需要营业，真有什么事完全可以私聊。  
再怎样大起大落的心情，随着时间流逝，也逐渐抚平了。周深回过头想想，那首歌也能有许多其他的解释，没准王晰只是身体不适，或者别的什么——比如跟妻子吵架了。  
为什么要觉得所有事情都是因为你呢？你又不是真拿了偶像剧女主剧本，自我感觉未免太良好了吧？周深不无恶意地嘲讽着自己。

然而一切的心理建设在见到王晰的瞬间崩塌地彻彻底底。  
“哎，晰哥！来来来这边这边，差不多就等你了。”  
王晰刚结束一个通告赶过来，飞机晚点了一阵子，到的时候人已经差不多齐了。李琦坐门口，说着就起来给他让路，让他到周深旁边的位置去。  
这似乎是种不必言说的默契，他们大大小小聚过许多次，不管有多少人参加，不管吃什么喝什么玩什么，只要他俩不是同时到场，身边总会空着一个位置，留给那个晚到的人。  
周深闻声抬眼，对上了来人的目光。  
王晰又瘦了。大衣套在身上晃晃荡荡，没有上节目时厚重的粉底掩盖，真实地显出憔悴来。  
周深眼底的深邃只是一瞬，接着便笑起来，向他伸出手。  
“晰哥！”  
声音应当是甜美而毫无破绽的，他习惯了用笑掩饰情绪。  
王晰顿了顿脚步，向他走过来。  
“深深。”  
拥抱极简短，甚至没来得及感受到体温就已经抽身，王晰越过他，无视了他身边的空座，和旁人说笑着，坐到仅剩的另一个空位上。  
周深抱了满怀的风尘冷意，在暖风开到29度，桌上汤锅翻腾，十几号人热火朝天的包厢里打了个寒战。

王、晰。

他在心里默念这两个字，拆开了揉碎了，一遍又一遍。然后抬起头来，若无其事地招呼最后到的郑云龙坐他旁边。  
“龙哥！好久不见啦~就等你了。”  
王晰正和另一边的鞠红川正在讨论什么，说得兴致高昂，并不曾向他这边看过一眼。阿云嘎探出身来跟郑云龙示意，挡住了周深的视线。

换个位置而已，晰哥和川子他们本来就熟悉，音乐上创作上的投契更是有目共睹——那首sound of silence已经被不知道多少人交口称赞——所以也没什么好奇怪的吧，大家也自然得很，甚至都没有人想起来问王晰一句，他为什么没有和“他的深深”坐在一起。

假的，果然都是假的。

虽然说是大聚不多小聚不断，但能凑齐这么一桌十几人也已经是历次之最了，这难得的搅合盛宴，谁也没在意这一点不寻常，或许在别人看来，其实也只是再寻常不过的事情而已。  
桌上的锅一个个烧得火热，咕噜咕噜地冒着气泡往上窜，肉和菜一盘接一盘地端上来，他们又玩起来那个看谁唱得高的游戏，盘子空了一轮又叠上一轮，每一碟下面都垫了好几个空盘。

“晰哥，你多吃点儿吧。”阿云嘎看王晰吃个火锅手速跟语速也没差，实在看不下去，捞了点儿漏网的肉搁他碗里，“不是说好的你请客吗？还跟自己客气什么。你们说是不是啊？”  
“哎？谢谢谢谢！谢谢晰哥！！！”  
阿云嘎这话说得不大不小声，正好够边上几个爱起哄的听清楚。王晰白眼都要翻上去天了，从北京到上海，怎么还是他请客，过不去了是吧？然而他这会吃着东西，恰巧失去了怼回去的时机。  
这个阿云嘎装得一副体贴周到的样子，合着在这儿等着坑他呢！  
他咽下嘴里的肉，正要开口，周深却端起了面前的酒杯。  
“那不如，我们大家一人敬晰哥一杯，怎么样？”  
“好！这必须的！”  
这提议过于顺理成章，以至于对上王晰突然锋利的目光，周深也能理直气壮地瞪回去。他知道王晰发现了，但那又如何？那一瞬的锐利过去之后，周深就知道自己得逞了。  
“真学坏了啊，你们这群兔崽子……”  
说这话的王晰，让周深恍惚间好像回到了当初收录的场地，那时他可以把王晰拉下来咬耳朵，可以靠在他的怀里哭，也可以抱他的手臂笑，一切的喜欢和爱都那么坦然和纯粹，什么非议都比不上随便就能合上的一个和声。  
明明也没有过去多久。  
王晰给自己满上一杯，神情专注，刘海垂下来挡住了眼睛，周深只听得他说：  
“好。”

郑云龙把王晰从肩膀上卸到床上，一时站不起来，坐在床边喘着气。  
他喝的也不少，其实人不算特别清醒，但比起醉到人事不知的王晰来说要好太多了。  
“晰哥怎么了今天？喝那么多……”阿云嘎帮着周深把王晰的脚抬上床，顺手扒了鞋子放在床脚，然后去拽郑云龙屁股底下的被子，“你起开！”  
郑云龙摇摇晃晃地站起来，走了两步又倒在另一张床上。  
“哎——”阿云嘎放下被子又要去扶他，周深于是和李琦一起替王晰盖好了被子。大概是穿着衣服睡得不踏实，王晰迷迷糊糊地哼了两声，到底没有醒来。  
“龙哥怎么样？还能走不？”周深关切地看着阿云嘎把人扶起来，让郑云龙靠在床头坐着，“不行就在这边再开一间房呗，这么晚了别折腾了。”  
“没事，”郑云龙抬手捏了捏眉头，“嘎子给我倒点儿水。”  
酒店的房间里没有现成的热水，阿云嘎拧开一瓶矿泉水递过去，郑云龙喝了半瓶，缓过来一点儿，撑着他的肩膀站起来：“能走了。”  
“你能不能行啊？”阿云嘎拉过他的胳膊就要往脖子上架，然而郑云龙坚持要自己走。李琦看着他俩推推搡搡，四条长腿都要绊到一起，觉得不太放心：“哎，我送你俩回去得了。”临到门口，他又回过头来问周深：“你一个人没问题吧？”“没事，放心吧，我没喝多少，”周深乖巧地笑着，看起来一切正常，“再说晰哥喝多了又不闹，光睡。”李琦想想也是，点了点头，叮嘱一句早睡，带上门出去了。  
外头的声音被门一隔，马上轻了下去。过了一会儿，大概是电梯到了，装走了模糊的脚步声和交谈声，走廊里便彻底恢复了寂静。  
看来这家酒店的隔音不错，这一点对他有利。  
周深保持微笑的表情，站起来走到门口，反锁，上了门链，关掉了大部分的灯，接着平静地走回床前。  
如果李琦此刻还没离开，他绝对会修正自己的判断——此刻的周深怎么看都和正常两字全不沾边。  
可惜他不在。没有人在。所有人都很放心地把王晰留给了他一个人。  
多么轻易。  
轻易得先前所有的煎熬和痛苦都成了笑话。  
“晰哥。”  
空气轻微地波动。床上的人仍在沉睡，头偏向一侧，露出锋利的下颏线条和好看的颈项。床头灯昏黄的光线投下来，额前的发丝拉出稀疏的阴影，遮掉了小半张面容。  
周深沉下嗓音，舌尖抵住齿列，被蛊惑般伸出手，轻轻触摸那些发丝，接着把手滑进他半长的头发里去。  
他跪上床，俯下身凑近他的耳畔。  
“王晰。”  
没有回应。寂静的空气里只有深重而绵长的呼吸声。  
和越来越沉重的心跳声。  
似战鼓的擂，又似丧钟。  
然后他低下头，咬住了他的喉结。

王晰醒来的时候觉得浑身上下无一处不疼，仿佛被什么人拆成了八块，又粗手笨脚地拼回去，还拼错了位，于是又重新拆了一遍。脑壳里像是有只啄木鸟，笃笃笃地敲着头盖骨，神经的末梢兹拉兹拉地放着电。  
他做了一晚上颠来倒去的乱梦，梦的内容已记不清，仿佛绮丽癫狂又痛得彻骨，有冰冷的雨水，有如山的重压，有血淋淋的长刀剖开心脏，把心血都要放尽。  
有周深。  
啊，这没有什么奇怪的。王晰想。他经常在梦中见到周深，有时站在深渊之中向他微笑或者高歌，有时哭泣。从前是没有的，从前他至多偶有失眠，睡梦却是安稳的。可自从他将人从身边推开之后，他便常常梦见他。  
甚至梦见将他揉进骨里血里肉里，梦见他在他怀里啜泣低吟和求饶。  
下了决断之后才承认欲望。何其可笑，何其可悲。  
然而怎样的梦都不如昨晚那么真实，尽管细节一片模糊，但肢体上甚至都残留着使用过度的酸痛。  
人老了真的不能瞎折腾，珍惜生命，远离酗酒，这宿醉的后劲大得简直……  
眼前有光影晃动。王晰实在不愿醒，疲累的躯体叫嚣着休息，但意识深处有些什么在催促他醒来。  
窗外有阵清脆的鸟鸣。他慢慢睁开了眼睛。

风从半开的窗户吹进来，掀动了雪白的第二层窗帘。床头的一小段光里，他的精灵抱着膝盖坐在沙发椅上，望着他，眼圈通红。

王晰闭上了眼睛。  
一种巨大的荒谬感瞬间击中了他。接着心脏猛地一沉，仿佛要扯着他往深渊坠落。一些破碎的片段在他脑海中闪回。身体的迟钝的痛楚先于混乱的记忆提示他某些梦境是无可逃避的现实。五彩斑斓的情绪翻涌出来，汇聚成浓重的黑，沉下去，沉下去，最后都化作一声长叹。  
他重新张开了眼。

周深缩在柔软的沙发坐垫当中，抱住膝盖的手难以遏制地轻颤着，下唇被他咬得鲜血淋漓。他知道王晰已经醒了，他几乎是不错眼地盯了他一个晚上，不可能忽略方才那人睫毛的扇动。所以他的命运也将宣判了吧。他总归是要等一个宣判的。这个人强势地闯进他的生命里，把他好容易和现实妥协了的生活搅得一团糟，让他痛让他挣扎让他成长，让他相信光，他怎么可能放他就此抽身离去？他宁可要一个宣判。他宁可站到仇恨的一端，也不愿回到一个好弟弟的位置上，让钝刀子割出的伤口长成平凡淡漠的旧伤疤。  
他做不到。  
可是此刻，等待宣判的此刻，这些颤抖和惶惑又是什么呢？  
然后他的审判者转向了他。  
“……深。”  
宿醉和其他的一些什么原因让王晰的嗓音哑得不像话。他其实怀疑自己到底有没有叫出声，但是沙发上的人明显地抖了一下，似乎听到了一声惊雷。  
他清了清嗓子：“深深，你过来。”  
周深慢慢地抬起头，接着垂下眼睫。他犹豫了很长时间，就在王晰以为他打算逃开的时候，周深无声地下了地，光脚踩在地毯上，站到了他的床边。  
“再过来一点儿，我够不着你。”  
周深闭了闭眼睛，上下牙碰撞出响声，软着手脚又挪了一步。  
王晰撑起一点身体，抓着他的手腕，用力一拉。

周深颤抖着缩成一团，咬着唇闭着眼准备承接对方所有的怒气——这是他应当付出的代价。然而几分钟的头晕目眩过去之后，他发现什么都没有发生。他蜷缩在一个温暖的怀抱里，王晰的手轻轻地拍着他的背，帮他安抚因为过度紧张而无意识抽搐的身体。他抓着他松散的衣襟惊惶地睁开眼，看见那个人叹了口气，另一只手拢住他的后脑，把他的脸按进自己的肩窝里。  
深深……唉……深深……

窗外的鸽子扑棱棱地飞过，屋子里只有一下又一下轻微的拍打声。周深松开了他的衣襟，慢慢伸直了腿脚。身体接触的部位，体温渐渐相融，于是那一点湿凉，就变得分外明显。  
“怎么哭了？”王晰停下抚背的动作，抱住了他，“我还没哭呢，你哭什么？”  
周深闻言一僵：“晰、晰哥……对、对不……”  
“哎……唉……”王晰抬手揉了揉他的头发，“真别哭了……不怨你，是我不好。”  
然而周深的眼泪掉得更大颗了。  
王晰于是无奈地笑起来，言语的劝慰大约起不了任何作用了。他把人伤得这样深，落到今天这个地步当真纯属活该。他将人往怀里按得更深一些，下巴抵在他的头上，让声音顺着颅骨传过去：“是，你是不对，有一点我得批评你。”  
怀里的身体明显抖了抖，然后不安分地想挣出来，王晰把他按回去，抬眼看着天花板上的光影，接着把眼睛垂了下来，下巴蹭了蹭他的头发，话里隐隐地带了笑意：“深深啊，你这样，只顾着自己爽了，有没有管过你哥哥我啊？”  
他的胸腔与他贴在一起，笑起来的震颤毫无阻隔地传递了过来，嘶哑又低沉的嗓音几乎是从他脑后到脖颈到脊椎一路翻滚下去的。周深被激得浑身一颤，下意识地抓住了他胸前的布料，好几秒钟都缓不过这阵冲击。  
又过了好几秒钟才能够分辨他话里的意思。  
他猛地抬起头去看王晰，那个人终于不再按住他，带着一点笑向他挑了挑眉毛，然后够着的他脖子把他拉下来，吻住了他。

他们吻了很久。王晰含住他咬得血肉模糊的下唇，一点一点地舔舐那些伤口，直到尝不出铁的咸腥。周深稀里糊涂地任凭他搅弄，觉得自己快要窒息，恍惚间听见他促狭的笑，才觉出几分不对来，松开他大口大口地喘气。  
然后不甘示弱地再次吻下去。  
他们彼此都深谙换气的法则，又都气息绵长，于是这个吻便显得格外漫长。等到周深再次恢复清醒，他已经不知不觉地解开了王晰衣服上的所有扣子，滚烫的手掌在对方的腰线上流连。  
他僵在那里，不明白自己是怎么回事。王晰却真真切切地笑了起来，偏过头咬住他骤然通红的耳朵，抓住他僵硬的手掌，带着他向下探去。

他们都硬了。周深在发现这件事的瞬间红了眼睛，发出一声细小而破碎的呻吟。这具身体上还留着他肆意妄为的痕迹，这个人却能够毫无顾忌地展示欲望，没有什么比这更明确的回答了。他握住两个人的硬挺，笨拙而急切地撸动，王晰抿住他耳廓上的软骨，简单直白地在他耳朵里哼吟。  
这太可怕了。这具优雅成熟的低音提琴随着他的拨弄流泻出低沉悦耳的乐音，不加任何修饰地给出诚实的反馈，甚至还在某些时候握住琴手执弓的手，教他怎样奏出更美的乐曲。  
周深已经完全忘记了取悦自己。他着魔一样顺着王晰的心意改变角度和力道，催逼出更多美妙的、坦率的、性感的、缠绵的声音。王晰揽着他的腰，修长的手指紧攥着他白色毛衣的纹路，抬起腰把自己送到他手里去。他咬着他的耳朵，一开始是刻意为之的撩拨，很快就不必再多作修饰，到后来连那些鼻音和喉音也没了，只剩下又深又重的喘。  
周深几乎要发了疯。他自己听不见，王晰却能清晰地捕捉到那些脆弱的、断续的、却依然无比动听的呜咽，铺满了呼之欲出的渴望。  
令人口干舌燥，缺氧般眩晕。  
终于他在几下又快又准的撸动下射了出来，周深趴在他身上喘息，胸膛急速地起伏，仿佛刚刚被强烈的快感冲击的人不是王晰而是他自己一样。  
——可能真的是他自己。王晰在缓过来一点儿后摸了他一把，触到一手绵软和湿凉。

他忍不住低声地笑起来。  
周深晕晕乎乎的，眼前的雪花点都没散，一时并不能反应过来他在笑什么，直到王晰摸上他的腿，冰凉湿漉的指尖点在皮肤上，不轻不重地向下滑。  
他整个人都哆嗦了一下。  
“好听吗？”王晰摸到了他的膝弯，又转到他身体的侧边，不紧不慢地将手指移上来，游过他的侧腰。  
“晰哥！”周深正处在发泄过后最敏感的状态，别说被他碰过的皮肤，几乎连整个人都要抽紧了，呼吸的节奏就没有正常过。他一把抓住了王晰抚向他腰眼的手，为那些黏腻湿滑的触感愣了一下，终于后知后觉地明白过来对方嘴角的笑是怎么回事，整张脸腾地一下红了个透亮。  
王晰哈哈大笑，抱着他侧了侧身，换成对面侧躺的样子，更方便揽他入怀。  
“深深，问你呢，”王晰坏心眼地抵着周深的额头，让他无处躲藏，嗓音里收了笑意，变得越发低沉，“……好听吗？”  
周深发出了一声呻吟，忍无可忍地扑上去咬住了那张要命的嘴。

他妈的，周深心想，被王晰喘射是什么值得嘲笑的事情吗？？  
被王晰！  
那个王晰！  
那个样子的王晰！  
我他妈没射才不正常！！  
周深理直气壮极了。

王晰的声音在床上绝对是一等一的大杀器，这点，周深已经刻骨铭心地体验过了。然而他怎么也想不到，这个人居然连接吻的时候都不肯老实半秒。  
嘴唇被封堵，王晰便用喉头、用鼻腔，发出那些漫不经心又撩人心弦的声音，仿佛是对他吻技的赞美，又仿佛是对他的不满和催促。  
他生气地咬了一下他的舌，却听见他低低地“嗯”了一声，声音里的一丝痛楚反而更加诱人犯罪。  
周深气恼地挣开他撑起上身，瞪着他笑吟吟的眼，深吸了一口气——然后按着他的肩膀，俯身含住了他的喉结。

房间里彻底安静了下来。王晰攥紧了身下的床单，昂着头，张着嘴，却发不出任何声音。周深温暖的口腔整个包裹住他的喉结，舌头一下一下地舔过先前留下的齿痕，吮吸着他，似乎想将他的声带连皮带肉地吞进自己的肚子里去。  
这感觉太可怕了。周深近乎虔诚地吮吻着他，他却觉得那些温柔的牙齿下一秒钟就会刺破他的动脉，吞下他的血肉。  
这感觉不是毫无由来的。先前浑身疼痛的时候他不曾留心，现在被一遍遍吮舔，才发现周深之前咬得有多狠——绝对是见了血的。  
他几乎要叹息起来，心上泛起一阵阵的疼，于是伸手揽住埋在他颈项上的头颅，揉了揉他的头发。  
周深顿了顿，贴着他的颈动脉喘了口气，反手抓住那人的双腕，一左一右地按在了枕边。  
十指滑进指缝，自然而然地紧紧相扣。周深借力撑起身体，整个人覆到王晰的身上，肩背弓起好看的弧度，追着那上下滑动的喉结咬过去，又不肯真的咬，只使了一点力，牙齿磨着气管之上的一层皮肤。王晰浑身汗毛倒竖，下体却无可遏制地硬了——男人的劣根性在此刻暴露无遗，越是危险而美丽的事物，总是越叫人着迷。  
当周深终于舍得放过他的脖子的时候，王晰已经有些不太清醒了。周深学着他的样子抵着他的额头，双手抱着他的脑袋，拿鼻子蹭他，眼睛亮亮的。  
“晰哥，”周深的喘息和他融在一起，语调甚至还是婉转的，“晰哥……让我吃了你，好不好？”  
一口一口地吃，从声带，到嘴唇，再到整个咽喉……咬下来，咽下去，就是我的了，我一个人的。  
王晰狠狠地皱了一下眉头，然后舒展开来，抬眼看着他：“好。”

王晰其实不觉得自己的身体有什么吸引人的地方。他病了一阵子，又忧思难解，瘦得几乎脱了相，穿着衣服还好，脱了就近乎嶙峋。  
然而周深显然不是这么认为的。王晰甚至都没法仔细看自己，目光所及，到处都有吻痕齿印——有的甚至发了青。  
“你这是——”王晰断断续续地喘着，仍掩不去笑意，“深深啊……你是不是、觉得没……没下次了……就想一次……捞个够本？”  
周深趴在他双腿之间，一手扶着他硬挺的物什慢慢地弄着，闻言咬了他平坦的小腹一口。  
“艹……你别……”  
他说得晚了。周深已经舔过了自己刚咬出来的牙印，将舌尖顶进了他的肚脐眼。  
这个姿势，王晰全然勃起的阴茎等于贴在了周深的脸上，那人还恍若未觉似的，偏过头在上面蹭了蹭。  
王晰骂了一串脏话，一把将人捞了上来，按进了自己怀里。周深执着地伸下手去伺候他，嘴上十分无辜地问：“晰哥不喜欢吗？”  
一会儿又故作疑惑地自问自答：“这也不像不喜欢的样子呀？”  
王晰简直要给他气笑了，扣着他腰的手威胁地向下移了几寸，拢住他半边翘臀，有一下没一下地揉着。周深“呜”地一下挺直了腰背，整个人不受控制地在他怀里打了个哆嗦，挺翘的阴茎硬梆梆地同他抵在一起，湿漉漉的眼睛里满溢着情欲。  
王晰于是亲吻他的眼睛：“你要再这样磨磨蹭蹭，哥就让你知道一下……”  
稍显粗糙的宽大手掌移到两人中间，握住了纤小些的另一只，带着它简单直接地捋动起来。  
“……什么样的……嗯……才叫喜欢……”

周深发现自己甚至没法专心接吻。王晰的手掌比他大很多，大到足够一手拢住他们两人的性器，还有余裕带着他一同爱抚彼此。  
而且这个人也他妈太会了。  
几年的经验真的是一道不可逾越的鸿沟，王晰远比他更懂得怎样取悦自己。  
——和取悦他。  
周深断断续续地亲着王晰，几度坚持不下去，松开刚含住一点儿的唇瓣极近地叫出来。  
王晰于是咬着嘴唇看着他笑，手上从根部一直捋到顶端，拇指指腹结结实实地从冠部抹过。周深一声惊叫断在半空，另一只手“啪”地一下抓住了王晰的手腕，却没有使上什么力气，分不清是想让他停手，还是给予更多。  
王晰轻柔地捻了捻他的顶端，逼出了一连串走了调的呻吟，然后将那些溢出的湿液抹开去，涂到并在一起的两根性器上。周深的手掌于是不再和他亲密无间地贴合，粘腻的液体让手指们湿漉漉地滑开，越是收紧，越握不住。  
这种错位的感觉逼人癫狂，他们挨在一块儿又热又重地喘，脑后的神经扑扑地跳动。  
王晰把那只握住他腕子的手摘下来，拉到了嘴边。  
“深深。”  
他叫他，然后趁着那双被雾气蒙住的眼睛看过来的时候，张嘴咬住了他的指尖。

周深今天第无数次觉得自己要疯了。王晰含住了他两根手指，软热的舌裹缠着它们，连指缝间都被舔得又湿又滑。王晰闭着眼睛将他吃进去，轻轻摆动着脑袋把它们吞到根部，让它们在口腔里进出，散乱的头发和枕头摩挲出细碎的沙沙声。  
他昂起头将多余的唾液咽下去，下颌到脖颈的线条有节律地一紧一松，喉结极明显地滑动了一下。周深的鼻息粗重地顿了一下，几乎是同步地咽了一口口水。  
他不敢去想，塞进他嘴里的如果不是他的手指……  
天啊……天啊……  
这个人……这个男人……

王晰把他吐出来的时候，泛着水光的丝线在空中断裂，然后附着在被彻底舔湿的手指上。  
周深事后觉得自己当时的表情一定很愚蠢，因为这个人居然还笑了一声。  
然后将他的手带下去，按在入口上，对他说了一声：“来。”

王晰皱着眉头忍过了最初的一阵疼痛。  
他高估了自己的承受能力，宿醉令他的感知迟钝，并不能准确地判断身体的状况。  
周深昨夜的状态显而易见的失控，加上缺乏经验，没有见血已经是他最大的克制。  
除此之外，简直惨不忍睹。  
手指探进身体的时候他才发现情况有多糟糕——肿得厉害，也疼得厉害，那一点聊胜于无的润滑，基本起不到什么作用。  
他咬着牙等眼前的一阵黑影散去，睁眼见周深一脸快要哭出来的样子，本能地想笑，又看到他额上明显暴起的青筋，最终还是叹了一口气，试着努力放松身体。  
他实在完全没有这种经验，最多不过是屈起双腿，遏制住抗拒的心态罢了，能做的十分有限，甚至连硬挺的性器都几乎要萎软下去。“晰哥……”周深带着哭腔叫他，显然发现了他的不适，如果不是此刻立即抽出会让他疼得更厉害，这人八成是要打退堂鼓了。  
那么先前所做的一切又都成了无用功。  
王晰摆了摆手，示意他继续。  
周深难受极了。一方面，他被这个人撩拨到了极致，恨不能将他拆骨剥皮吃干抹净连一点肉渣都不留下，躁动的身体连一分钟都难以忍受；另一方面，他对自己造成的伤害越发感到痛苦和难过，自责得想要把自己埋起来。  
而更糟糕的是，听见王晰痛苦的喘息，他竟然比先前硬得更厉害了。  
周深绝望地闭上了眼。  
他完了，真的完了。

王晰被突如其来的湿热触感惊得几乎要跳起来，又痛得立刻倒了回去。  
温暖湿润的口腔整个包裹住他半软的阴茎，粗糙的舌面抵在最敏感的缝隙上，周深撑着他的小腹，整个头都埋了下去。直接的刺激令男人的器官迅速充血膨胀，甚至来不及反应，就已经抵到了口腔的深处。  
“我艹……”王晰简直要魂飞魄散了，快感强得太过可怕，视觉刺激更是惊人，但他此刻根本顾不上这些。周深显然从没做过这种事，一上来就吞得太深，敏感脆弱的喉部紧紧裹着他硬胀的前端，嗓子怎么可能受得了？  
下一秒钟周深剧烈地干呕起来，吐出他的东西咳得上气不接下气。王晰甚至都没法骂他，只能拍着他的肩膀等他平复，再严正警告他不许乱来。  
“你嗓子还要不要了？”  
周深连睫毛上都挂着水滴，却仍不打算放弃：“我想让晰哥舒服。”  
他重新低下头去，对着那兴奋地挺立在空气里的物件低声说：“晰哥明明很喜欢的，你看。”  
王晰无可奈何地抬手捂住了眼睛。  
他怎么可能不喜欢。  
没有男人会不喜欢被心爱的人口交，更何况现在吸着他舔着他吞着他的，是那张比百灵鸟还要动听、比塞壬还要惑人的嘴。稍微想一想这张嘴为他唱过的歌，他就能硬得滴下水来。周深伸出舌头轻轻地舔掉了那些咸腥的黏滑的液体，却发现越舔越多，于是开心地笑起来，张开嘴重新把它吞进去。  
他吸取了教训，没敢再吞得那样深，只是偏过头去让龟头蹭过他的颊部，又无师自通地学会了收紧腮帮，裹着那根东西向里吸。  
王晰屈起胳膊遮住了半张脸，仰着头在空气里无声地呻吟。  
和咒骂。  
强烈的快感中和了一部分痛苦，身后的开拓便不再如此艰难。他配合地打开身体，放松因为肿胀而过于紧窒的甬道。手指的进出从缓慢艰涩渐渐变得顺畅。王晰又沉又重地喘着，用毫不掩饰的反应指引年轻的情人寻找极乐的秘处。前列腺被碰触的快感直接而又陌生，他“嗯”了一声挺起腰，周深愣了一下，继而毫不犹豫地向着那一处按去。  
王晰剧烈地挣扎了两下，湿漉漉的性器从周深的口中弹了出来，“啪”地打到了他的脸上，留下一道湿痕。周深的神情仍可以说是无辜而茫然的，被这赤红的性器鞭打，从极致的纯洁堕落到极致的情色，画面冲击力极为惊人。王晰根本看不得他这个样子，一瞬间硬得发疼，又被接连不断地刺激腺体，抓着床沿的手骨节分明地一紧，绷着身子毫无预兆地射了出来。

王晰把满天神佛有一个算一个全骂完一遍再次过醒神来的时候，周深正抬手去抹眼角沾到的一点浊液。爆发来得太快，他来不及躲，也许也并不想躲，于是王晰几乎是直接射在了他脸上。  
脸颊，额头，头发……甚至有几滴挂在了睫毛上。  
王晰一睁开眼就是这么刺激的场面，几乎是下一秒钟就把眼睛重新闭上了。然而闭上也没有什么用，浊白黏腻的液体沿着周深的脸颊缓慢地往下淌的画面自动在他脑海里回放着，要不是刚射过，身体又实在撑不住，王晰简直想立刻把人按在身下狠狠蹂躏一番。  
他闭着眼睛出了一会儿神，周深爬到他身上，低下头轻声叫他。  
“晰哥……晰哥……”天真纯洁的百灵鸟一样的嗓音转到了他耳侧，用气声轻轻地吹着他的耳孔，“你射了好多哦。”  
男人闪电般地睁开了眼睛，就见近在咫尺的少年面孔无辜地笑起来，把手上未干的浊液抹到了他突起的锁骨上，漫不经心地推开、抹匀，然后低下头去，一点一点将它们舔食殆尽。  
王晰锐利地盯着他。周深没有回避他的目光，甚至连低头舔舐的时候，都一直专注地同他视线交融。  
于是王晰明白过来。  
这非是不谙情事的单纯，而是刻意的引诱。  
粉色的舌头一下一下刮着他锁骨上的单薄的皮肤，渐渐向上，沿着颈子上的血脉舔到视线所不能及的地方去。热气喷涌在耳畔，他的百灵鸟鹦鹉一样学舌：“晰哥……喜欢吗？”  
王晰面无表情地转过头来瞪他。周深撑了两秒钟，终于撑不住把脸埋到他肩窝里笑起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哎……原来这句话说起来是这种感觉的啊哈哈哈哈哈还蛮爽的……”  
王晰没好气地搂住他，用力把他的头发揉成了鸡窝。  
他又能有什么办法呢？还不是他自己宠出来的。  
周深笑够了，上气不接下气地搂着他的脖子，趴在他耳朵边上，锲而不舍地问：“所以到底喜不喜欢嘛晰哥？喜不喜欢？”  
王晰被他问得烦了，一把捏住了他的后颈：“叭叭什么叭叭，还做不做了？不做赶紧滚。”  
周深乖巧地眨了眨眼睛：“做。”

王晰撕开了安全套的包装，撑起身子给他套上去。到底是年轻人，精神得很，这样来回地折腾也没啥影响，摸不了两下，照样兴致勃发地高高挺立了起来。王晰舔着下唇笑眯眯地看着他，熟练地将卷起的橡胶薄膜抹下去，顺手托住鼓胀的囊袋，轻轻揉了揉。周深“啊”了一声，偏过头逮着他的膝盖就咬下去。  
王晰疼得“嘶”了一声：“你到底属什么的……咋啥都咬？”  
周深于是松了口，闭着眼睛舔那些清晰的牙印，又分开他的腿，沿着总算有点肉的大腿一路舔咬上去。  
王晰放弃地倒回床上，任由他年轻的情人将他的老胳膊老腿掰到极限，然后精神焕发地挤进他的身体里。他痛得眼前发黑，舌尖上转了好几遍国骂，终于还是硬生生地忍了下来。周深把手送进了他嘴里，他也没意识到，等到这一阵过去之后，尝到嘴里的咸腥，才觉出把他咬出了血，连忙松开嘴把那几根手指吐出来，心疼地捧着看——牙印深得都快见骨了。  
周深睁着一双黑白分明的眼睛看着他，额上已经见了汗，却连一声也没有出。王晰一个“你”字说了半天，到底没憋出下一句来，只能“唉”了一声，捧着他的手替他舔去血迹，又翻过手背来亲吻。  
这个吻手礼很快就被打断了。周深单手撑着他的膝盖，抖着嗓子叫了一声：“晰哥……”  
王晰深吸了一口气，抬起一条腿，缠住了他的腰。

很难讲王晰有没有后悔这么做。长痛不如短痛，总归要过这么一遭，周深要是再忍下去，他自己可能还得多遭点罪。  
可是他似乎是做得有点过头了。  
被按在床上撞得腰都快断了的人断断续续地想：不该高估年轻人的忍耐力。  
也不知道是哪一点戳到了对方，他小心翼翼的情人此刻红着眼睛在他身体里抽插着，又凶又狠，根本看不出一点平时乖巧的样子。  
然而这个样子也是极迷人的。  
被撞得一阵疼一阵酸一阵阵地犯晕的人着迷地看着对方渴求的模样，竟然还生出许多怜爱来。  
真是病得不轻。  
需要被怜爱的分明是他可怜的老腰……嗯……  
王晰无可遏制地抖了一下，周深喘着气捕捉到了他身体的变化，压低了身子向着那一处冲撞起来。阴茎和手指的感觉完全不同，周深又情急，每一下都是又快又狠结结实实地撞上去的，有如实质的快感撞得王晰头脑发昏，再难抑制地呻吟起来。  
他其实已经没什么力气了，身体本就不适，又射了两次，实在虚得厉害，甚至连维系低沉的嗓音都办不到，断续逸出的吟叫声已经从低音区滑到了中音区，有几次顶得格外准时，甚至带上了几分绵软和甜腻。  
周深被他夹得全身都要红透了，情不自禁地想要多听一点这样的声音，根本就顾不上他的状况。他抱着他的腰向里顶着，快感从足趾一直传递到天灵盖，激得他浑身哆嗦。汗水打湿了他的头发，又沿着下巴滑下来，一滴一滴地打在王晰精瘦的腰腹上，甚至有些没进了床单里。  
王晰也在出汗。不知是出于疼痛，还是出于快感。周深已经顾不上这个。他的腰很快就滑得抱不住，周深于是抓住了他的双手。  
他甚至没有多余的神智与他十指相扣，去表达一点缠绵和爱意，只是用力地攥着他的手腕，急切地向里顶弄着。王晰猛地抬起腰，又更快地跌下来，试图向后躲去。然而他被抓得紧紧的，根本连一寸也移动不了。他的呻吟和喘息被彻底撞成了碎片，再没能吐出半个有意义的词汇。

高潮的时候周深喊了他的名字，王晰找回了片刻的神智，接着就被空前强烈的浪潮狠狠地拍了回去。他的器官断断续续地吐出了精液，不像前两回那样溅得老远，身体的反应却很剧烈，连脚趾都蜷了起来。周深把脑袋贴在他胸口上，听他剧烈的心跳，抱着他一声一声地喘息，平静下去的性器仍然深埋在他体内。  
他们依偎了好一会儿。终于还是年轻人先缓了过来，撑起来一点儿，爬上来亲吻他的唇。  
这终于是一个像样而缠绵的吻了。没有谁故意使坏，也没有刻意的撩拨，只有唇舌的贴合、交缠，和近在咫尺的呼吸交换。  
晨光熹微，投射在这一对相拥的人影上。王晰捧着周深的脸，用拇指抹去他眼角的一点水痕，继续轻柔地吻他。

他们都闭着眼，这个吻于是便像睡梦，缠绵悱恻，迟迟不醒。

（END）


End file.
